The invention generally comprises temperature or air conditioned safety helmets and more particularly thermo-electric cooled motorcycle helmets.
The prior art discloses air conditioning a safety helmet by evaporation of liquid, such as in Waters U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,415 and the use of a small electrically energized fan. Thermo-electric cooling is taught by Lefferts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,242 for use in scientific laboratories and in exothermic reactions.
The present invention teaches cooling a safety helmet with a thermo-electric heat pump adapted to and installed in said safety helmet in accordance with Federal Motor Vehicle Standards.